One way for a software developer to debug and improve the performance of a software product is for the developer to receive feedback from customers who use the product. For example, one type of feedback is a core dump, which refers to a dataset that represents a recorded state of memory of a computer at a specific time, such as a time at which the software product crashes or abruptly terminates. The customers may be unwilling, however, to provide such information to the developer, as the core dump may contain data that represents sensitive information, such as social security numbers, plaintext passwords, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and so forth.